degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Unbelievable
Unbelievable are the twenty-third and twenty-fourth episodes of Season 13. Main Plot After a long night of partying, Zoë finds out that photos of her half naked and drunk have been posted online. She blows it off, believing that performing in the Degrassi Sing Off will erase any memory of her time at the party and that nothing happened... until she sees a video of her being sexually assaulted by two strangers as she was passed out drunk. Not knowing what happened to her or who hurt her, Zoë finds her life turned upside down. Sub Plot Determined to prove herself as a serious journalist, Becky tries to shed the light and bubbly girl people see her as by covering the serious issue of teen girls and alcohol on Degrassi TV. However, she soon finds herself in a much darker issue when discovering Zoë's sexual assault and decides to get the bottom of things. However, the true culprit of who took advantage of Zoë's drunken state is the last person Becky could ever suspect. Third Plot Miles tries to win Maya back after he ditched their date to throw a wild party instead. When expensive gifts and basic charm prove futile in getting back into Maya's good graces, Miles turns to his teammates into figuring out how he can win Maya back over again. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Unbelievable" by EMF. *This is Drew's 100th episode. *This episode aired in an hour long special. *Ana Golja, Sara Waisglass and Latoya Webb cover the hit song "Physical" by "Grease star" Olivia Newton-John. *Plot source *This episode was based off the true events of the Steubenville High School rape casehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steubenville_High_School_rape_case that occurred in August 2012. |-| Gallery= Unbelievable1.jpg Unbelievable2.jpg Unbelievable3.jpg Unbelievable4.jpg Zoe x becky.png Zoe going ham.png Becky-phone.png Nuinuhhbhhnhnnn_n_.jpg Gggggggg.jpg Zoe-Frankie-Keisha-singing.png Zoe-Keisha .jpg Chaya.png HollingsworthTwins.png Unbelivableee.jpg becky the journalist.jpg ZR1.jpg ZR2.jpg ZRGrace3.jpg DTBB4.jpg BB5.jpg DT6.jpg ZR7.jpg ZR8.jpg ZR8 or 9 i don't remember.jpg Becky's hostugram.jpg Hosugram.jpg 76utytrr.png 56yrtyre.png 67ytye.png 76tyrtyre.png 57yrrrt.png tyttyttr.png 56tygffgf.png 56yrtrtr.png 657566tgf.png 5675656ty.png 5556yr.png 67yttutyty.png 5tytyytyt.png bvvtyrfg.png 54rrttrt.png 57565ytrf.png 556556tr.png treee56.png bjtyjtyrr.png 567566yt.png bbbbbty.png 567yttytr.png 678ytyty.png 67tyutytytr.png 54tytyty.png 67utyuf.png 6767uyt.png 567ytyuty b.png 67utyuty.png 567ytyuty.png 55675ytgf.png tyttb.png tytttgh.png gggggt.png 6767utty.png tytytyt.png 7567576b.png RTRYYRYR.png 987778yuihk.png 089itoerteop.png erekele.png 78iuiyiyui.png 877yuiyui.png 798iyhyiyyu.png oiuuiouuio.png 78yiyuiyiyiuyi.png 8yuiuiy.png 87yiyuiyuiyuiyui.png yihuuuyyui.png 7yiuttiiu.png 89oiouiuioufd.png 89uuiuiuiuio.png 5erggfss.png 56uyrthrhth.png teeteett.png 645ttrd.png 645rtrtgdf.png ddfdgddgd.png 8uiiuuuuio.png dfjgdklgdkj.png nmbjk.png 787ujkjk.png 9uiiuuiuioiou.png 878iyuiyyui.png kjjhkjhjkjhhkj.png 98uiouiuiuio.png 87yiyyiyyu.png 89iooiioioio.png 78uiuuuuiuiugfg.png 89uioiouio.png u8879uiy.png 8uiiio.png 89uiouuiuio.png 98iiyyiyy.png 897uiuiuiui.png 8uiyiuuyiui.png uuiuiiooo88yhbj.png 786767687878hjhk.png 89iyutyuiiijk.png 87uiiouo.png 87yuuiyiyuiui.png 87yiyuiuo.png 78yuiyyyui.png 987yiyiyuuyi.png 89787uiuoi.png 987yuiuiy.png ouiooiyuiyui.png Myupload.jpg 10011519 765968033413893 420568652 n.jpg 1238946 765967606747269 1180927150 n.jpg 1488255 765970100080353 1067586669 n.jpg 1522057 765968213413875 727232478 n.jpg 1798299 765969630080400 1720363030 n.jpg 923481 765969060080457 848336141 n.jpg 1798607 765969450080418 1758898058 n.jpg 10013307 765969473413749 282924258 n.jpg |-| Promos= *Teenick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Supporting Cast *Suzanne Bastien as Doctor *John Cleland as Detective *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Latoya Webb as Keisha *Dale Whibley as Neil Martin |-| Quotes= *Zoë: "Do you know what it's like not knowing what happened to you?" *Becky: "Tell me what I'm seeing isn't real." |-| Featured Music= *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUQsqBqxoR4 "Brave"] by Sara Bareilles - Heard when Luke and Neil are escorted from the school and arrested. *''"Here I Am"'' by Automatic Toys - Heard throughout the entire episode at different times and intervals. *''"Vanessa"'' by Grimes - Heard when Zoë watches the video of herself on Frankie's phone. |-| Links= *Watch Unbelievable (1) on YouTube *Watch Unbelievable (2) on YouTube *Watch Unbelievable on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes